Your Voice Haunts My Dreams
by watchinmyshows
Summary: Rayna and Deacon are haunting each others dreams! Major spoilers from season 2 and EPISODE 3x01! Please R&R!
1. Rayna

SPOILER ALERT! Chapter 2 will contain MAJOR SPOILERS from NASHVILLE 3x01!

A/N: Ok…so I originally wrote this story during season 2…but forgot about it and therefore never posted…. However…in light of the episode tonight, I remembered it! However, chapter two is going to have a twist! I've decided that this song will also work in Deacon's situation following tonight's episode! So chapter two will be his version of this song.

The song, "You're Voice Haunts My Dreams" is an original piece! Please do NOT post anywhere else without my permission first!

Disclaimer: Nashville belongs to Callie Khouri and ABC.

Your Voice Haunts My Dreams  
>A <em>Nashville <em>FanFic

I toss and turn once again and face the clock, the numbers glowing eerily in the night. 1:43. Every time I close my eyes, I relive scenes from our past. I roll onto my back and let out a frustrated sigh. I can't think straight, can't sleep, and can't stop dreaming about what used to be and what might have been.

Ever since the wreck, I've pushed you away. You were almost the reason my girls grew up without their mother. And I can't get past that. I can't get over the way you are when you go to the bottle. During the day I can keep thoughts of you at bay, but the nights are when you haunt me.

Trying to fall asleep now is useless. I throw the covers to the side and sit up. I walk down the hall to check on the girls. Daphne is sleeping in her usual way, with her stuffed animals piled around her, but it's when I check on Maddie that my heart clenches even tighter than before.

Our daughter.

The secret is out now. You know she's yours. Yet that fact brings pain instead of relief. It was you gaining that knowledge that has gotten us to this point.

I quietly walk downstairs to my studio. Writing music to express feelings has always been our thing, but tonight, I'll go to the pen and paper alone. I sit at the piano and stare helplessly at the keys. I have no melody, no string of chords coming to my mind. This instrument is not what I need.

I glance around the room and my gaze lands on the guitar in the corner. Your old guitar, the one you gave me and hopelessly tried to teach me on. I learned all of two chords. A and E. Tonight, those chords will have to do.

I walk over and gently pick up one of the only pieces I have left of you. As soon as it's in my hands, the music comes to me. It's a haunting tune, the sound mirroring my broken heart. I start humming a melody and it's not long before the lyrics spill forth.

I reach for a notepad and pen and write the words in strict, bold strokes. I pour my heartbreak and frustrations into the lyrics. Every longing, every betrayal, every lie, and every trial you put me through is written in a few complex lines. All of these memories are keeping me awake tonight and they play a part into the words and melody.

I write for a few more minutes, my heartbreak making the words flow easily, and then I'm done. I play the song a final time before heading back to bed.

_I can't even fall asleep_

_Cause your voice is all I hear_

_And if I were to dream_

_Your face would be hauntingly clear_

_I twist and turn_

_Can't get comfortable_

_I know you're trying_

_To make me miserable_

_And I, I'm losing my mind_

_Your voice haunts my dreams_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I used to want to dream about you_

_But now it's just a waste of time_

_My head says you are gone_

_But my heart doesn't believe_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams_

_When in to sleep I finally fall_

_Your voice is all I hear_

_And in the sweetest of dreams_

_Your face suddenly becomes clear_

_I wake up screaming_

_I hate this dreaming_

_And your leaving_

_Has left my heart bleeding_

_Your voice haunts my dreams_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I used to want to dream about you_

_But now it's just a waste of time_

_My head says you are gone_

_But my heart doesn't believe_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams_

_I can't seem to get my way_

_All I want is a good night sleep_

_Wish I could go back to hearing_

_My mama saying_

_Goodnight and sweet dreams_

_But your voice haunts my dreams_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I used to want to dream about you_

_But now it's just a waste of time_

_My head says you are gone_

_But my heart doesn't believe_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams!_

Tears are streaming down my face as the song comes to an end and I let the last chord ring out in the now silent room. My heart, though still broken beyond compare, feels less constricted and my thoughts are no longer controlling. I feel I can sleep now, so I put the guitar back in its sacred place and head back upstairs. Tomorrow is Thursday. Thursdays were ours at the Bluebird. For old times' sake, maybe I'll perform this song at the café. Maybe doing so will truly release your voice from haunting my dreams. But with a love as deep as ours, will we ever be free?


	2. Deacon

Chapter 2

This is my thoughts on what Deacon could be experiencing from the blow of tonight's episode. Please read and let me know you think!

Again, the song is mine so please do NOT use without permission first!

Disclaimer: Nashville belongs to Callie Khouri and ABC.

I roll onto my back and lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Not moving. Not feeling. Not caring. Not contemplating why she never showed up tonight. Not lying to myself. Not saying it doesn't matter. … It DOES matter!

I swing my feet to the floor as I sit up. My elbows rest on my knees as I lay my head in my hands. How could she have chosen HIM after all that we've been through? How could she have walked away from what I know she felt in my kitchen earlier? There are a million thoughts running through my brain and I have no hope of controlling them. Only my emotions are clear to me. I feel deserted. Rejected. Abandoned. And most of all, alone.

I can't help but think about my daughter. My dear precious Maddie. I know she wanted her Mama and me to get back together so that we could finally be a real family. I wonder how she'll feel if she ever finds out that her Mama passed up that opportunity.

I stand up and start pacing. "God, Ray. How could you do this to our daughter? Let's just forget about me and you for a second and think about her. You had to have known she was trying to get us back together; you had to have known from the moment she gave us that family photo." And what about Daphne? God I love that little girl like she's my own. How is she handling this?

I walk to the kitchen, grip the sink, stare out the window unseeingly. Did Ray even discuss this with her girls? How could she have just agreed to his proposal without talking to her girls first? I saw their disappointment tonight with Ray's absence. I felt it just as keenly as I felt my own.

I shudder as I get the urge to find a drink but I tamp it down. No matter Ray's decision, my daughter is first and foremost in my life. I can't disappoint her now. I need to be strong for her!

I slowly turn around and walk back to living room, picking up my guitar along the way. Through all of the tough times in mine and Ray's past, music has been a constant. And it's with a heavy heart that I grab a piece of paper and strum the first chord.

Ray was right in singing that the best songs come from broken hearts. My heart is shattered but I've written a song in just 15 minutes. I play it for a second time. And then a third. A fourth. A fifth. I can't get her out of my head. I wonder why I even try. She's are the one for me and I will wait for her for eternity if I have to. But for now I continue to sing. Because she may not be here with me physically, but she will forever haunt my dreams. And if I can't sleep, I might as well sing from a broken heart.

_I can't even fall asleep_

_Cause your voice is all I hear_

_And if I were to dream_

_Your face would be hauntingly clear_

_I twist and turn_

_Can't get comfortable_

_I know you're trying_

_To make me miserable_

_And I, I'm losing my mind_

_Your voice haunts my dreams_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I used to want to dream about you_

_But now it's just a waste of time_

_My head says you are gone_

_But my heart doesn't believe_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams_

_When in to sleep I finally fall_

_Your voice is all I hear_

_And in the sweetest of dreams_

_Your face suddenly becomes clear_

_I wake up screaming_

_I hate this dreaming_

_And your leaving_

_Has left my heart bleeding_

_Your voice haunts my dreams_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I used to want to dream about you_

_But now it's just a waste of time_

_My head says you are gone_

_But my heart doesn't believe_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams_

_I can't seem to get my way_

_All I want is a good night sleep_

_Wish I could go back to hearing_

_My mama saying_

_Goodnight and sweet dreams_

_But your voice haunts my dreams_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I used to want to dream about you_

_But now it's just a waste of time_

_My head says you are gone_

_But my heart doesn't believe_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams_

_I guess that's why your voice haunts my dreams!_


End file.
